The invention refers to an optimal commutation circuit for a trapezoidal driving brushless D.C. motor, particularly in which the commutation pulse of a commutation encoder for a brushless D.C. motor may be optimized by advancing the commutation pulses and at the same time by optimizing the commutation pulse width.